My Brother Is An Idiot
by Mitama31773
Summary: Two shot SenaSuzu, TakiSuzu brotherhood, and slight HiruMamo. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

.

**Eyeshield21 Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

.**  
**

**My Brother Is An Idiot  
**

**Genre: **Humor/Family, slight romance**  
**

**Pairings: **Sena x Suzuna, slight Hiruma x Mamori

**Warning:** Bahasa tidak baku nyempil dikit. You don't like? I don't care. #eh

.

* * *

**.**

**Suzuna's POV.**

Hai_ minna_ …. Ya~~~ aku Suzuna Taki. Tapi panggil saja aku Suzuna. Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan Natsuhiko Taki, kakakku yang idiot itu. Aku sendiri juga curiga apa kami ini benar-benar bersaudara. Aku akui aku memang tidak begitu pintar ….

(_Author_ : "….")

(_Suzuna_ : "Apa?")

(_Author_ : "Ngaku!")

Suzuna : "Iya iya, aku memang 'agak' bodoh dalam pelajaran tapi setidaknya aku kan tidak idiot seperti dia!" (Taki : "Achooo! Ahaha, sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakan ketampananku.")

_Author_ ngegangguin narasi aku aja nih! (_Author_ ditendang ke langit ketujuh). _Ok, back to the earth_.

Kakakku itu adalah seorang _Tight-End_ di tim _amefuto_ Deimon Devil Bats dan aku adalah Kapten _Cheerleader_ yang tak pernah lelah menyemangati DDB. Terutama dalam menyemangati ... ehm ... _Running Back_-nya, Kobayakawa Sena. *_blushing*_

Aku benar-benar mengagumi Sena. Terutama saat dia mengeluarkan kata-kata hebat yang walaupun dia akan gemetaran sendiri setelah mengatakannya. Ahaha. *tawa datar*

Berkat dia pula kakakku dapat bergabung dengan DDB. Benar-benar takdir yang menyenangkan. Ah, tidak terasa aku sudah sampai di Deimon _High_. Sepertinya semuanya sedang bersiap-siap untuk latihan pagi. Langsung saja aku melaju menuju Mamo-_nee_, Manajer tim DDB dengan _inline-skate_ yang tak pernah lepas dari kakiku bahkan saat aku tidur dan mandi (?).

.

**Normal POV.**

"Mamo-_nee_!"

Suzuna berlari (baca : meluncur) langsung menuju Mamori yang sedang menyiapkan handuk dan minuman untuk para budaknya Hiruma. Tapi setelah semakin dekat, Suzuna tidak juga mengurangi kecepatannya sampai akhirnya ….

Mamori + Suzuna : "Kyaaa!"

_Bruak-Klontang-Jepret-Psiu-Jeger-Kriet-Grusak-Jreng_ (Akaba lewat)

Suzuna menabrak Mamori sampai semua barang yang ada di tangannya yaitu handuk, botol minuman, lemon madu, _file_ yang berisi analisis kemajuan setiap anggota, _handy cam_, sapu, dan _creampuff_ berhamburan di lapangan.

"Aduuuh, sakit. Eh, _creampuff_ yang baru kubeli setelah mengantri selama tujuh hari tujuh malam ditambah mandi kembang tujuh rupa sudah tak berbentuk lagi …. Huweee …" kata Mamori sambil nangis darah.

"Ah, _gomen_. Aku tidak sengaja, tadi remnya blong. Maaf ya Mamo-_nee_," kata Suzuna sambil menyentuh lututnya yang terluka.

"Hiks, ya sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih punya persediaan _creampuff_ 50 kardus lagi. Tapi Suzuna-_chan_ harus lebih berhati-hati lagi ya. Aku tidak mau berkorban _creampuff_ lagi," kata Mamori sambil masih terus berduka akan _creampuff_-nya yang telah gugur padahal kepalanya sendiri bocor gara-gara paku yang ada di kepalanya lepas, eh maksudnya gara-gara kecelakaan tadi.

"Ma—Mamori-_san_ ... Itu …." Kurita berkata sambil gemetaran.

"Ya, Kurita-_kun_?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Itu ... Kepala …" Yukimitsu menambahkan.

"Eh, apa Hiruma-_kun_ mengancam Kepala Sekolah lagi?"

"Bukan itu, kepala ... kepalamu …" lanjut Musashi sambil megarahkan jari telunjuknya ke kepala Mamori.

"Kenapa dengan kepalaku?" tanya Mamori sambil memegang kepalanya. "Ah, da—darah …" Mamori bergumam untuk kemudian pingsan dengan mulut berbusa_ (Author_ pingsan dengan sapu di mulutnya).

"Keh, merepotkan saja," kata Hiruma sambil menggendong Mamori _bridal style _dan membawanya menuju ke Koperasi Unit Desa, yang berjudul UKS. #eh

Semua anggota DDB yang lain pun mengikuti Hiruma, kecuali ….

.

**Suzuna's POV.**

Hiks …. Mamo-_nee_ terluka gara-gara aku. Selain itu latihan pagi DDB juga jadi kacau balau. Aku ini benar-benar tidak berguna dan menyusahkan saja. Apa sebaiknya aku mati saja? #lebay

Sekarang semuanya sedang ke UKS termasuk si idiot itu. Kalian tahukan siapa yang kumaksud dengan 'idiot' itu. Meyebalkan, dia kan kakakku. Setidaknya dia juga mengkhawatirkan aku dong ….

"Suzuna …." Kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku pelan. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku dan ternyata—

—eh, Sena? Kenapa Sena masih disini? Kenapa dia tidak ikut ke KUD? #salah

"Se ... Sena …. Kau tidak ikut mengantar Mamo-_nee_ ke UKS?" tanyaku #benar.

"Sudah banyak yang mengantar Mamori-_neechan_, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Selain itu, kau juga terluka kan Suzuna-_chan_?"

_Deg …._ Sena tahu kalau aku terluka? Dia perhatian sekali. Kyaaaa~~~! Senangnya …. Kutarik kata-kataku yang tadi. Aku belum mau mati! Sena …. Padahal kakakku saja tidak mengkhawatirkanku sama sekali!

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Sena. Ini cuma luka kecil," kataku, padahal luka di lututku sangat dalam sedalam sumurnya Sadako. (Alaaah)

"Tapi darahnya banyak sekali. Ayo, biar kuobati dengan peralatan P3K yang ada di _club house,_" kata Sena sambil membantuku berdiri. Aihhh ….

Akhirnya Sena pun mengobatiku dengan sangat baik. Ternyata dia pandai dalam hal mengobati luka seperti ini karena dia sendiri sering terluka. Aku jadi tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan Sena sebelumnya. Ahaha. *tawa miris*

Dikarenakan latihan pagi yang kacau karena insiden itu, You-_nii_ menambah porsi latihan sepulang sekolah sampai malam. Aduh, maaf ya semuanya …. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tapi di saat seperti itu, Sena menyentuh pundakku dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, itu kan cuma kecelakaan. Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu."

Kyaaaa~~~! Aku semakin menyukainya….

.

**Normal POV.**

Insiden yang melibatkan dua orang manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan di lapangan tadi pagi telah memakan korban sebuah sapu, seonggok _creampuff_, kepala Mamori, dan secara tidak langsung telah mengakibatkan terjadinya kelelahan akut semua anggota DDB karena latihan paksa oleh _The Commander of Hell_ aka Kapten dan _Quarterback_ mereka yaitu Hiruma Youichi.

Oleh karena itu, saat ini pukul 23.00 Waktu Indonesia Tenggara, semua anggota DDB baru dapat pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing dengan muka yang sulit dibedakan dengan mumi yang sudah berumur ribuan tahun. _Author_ melaporkan dari TKP.

"Mukya! Capek _Max_!"

"Hieee! Lu ... lutut ... lututku tidak mau berhenti bergetar."

"Ahaha, memang melelahkan. Tapi ini belum ada apa-apanya bagi seorang jenius seperti aku. Haha."

"Fugo!"

"Perlu aku terjemahkan?"

"Itu …."

"Tidak …."

"Perlu!"

"Ya~~~ Semuanya pasti capek sekali ya. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku ya."

"Ah, Suzuna-_chan_. Kan sudah kubilang kalau itu hanya kecelakaan. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Iya mukya. Lagipula kami memang butuh lebih banyak latihan untuk bisa sampai ke_ Christmas Bowl._"

"Selain itu, Suzuna-_chan_ juga pasti lelah kan karena menggantikan tugas Mamori-_san_ yang tadi langsung diantar pulang oleh Hiruma-_san _kan?" **[1]**

"Iya, tidak kusangka tugas manajer itu ternyata sangat berat. Tapi aku juga jadi ingin tahu kenapa You-_nii_ lama sekali saat mengantar Mamo-_nee_ pulang. Fufufufu …." kata Suzuna sambil menggerak-gerakkan antenanya.

Yang lain cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala padahal nggak gatel. Kecuali Yukimitsu yang belum sempet keramas dua bulan gara-gara sibuk belajar dan latihan _amefuto_. (Sapu di mulut _Author_ digantikan oleh buku _Encyclopedia_)

.

**Suzuna's POV.**

Hari ini sangat melelahkan max! (ketularan kebijakan monyet ala Monta) Rasanya semua tulang-tulang di tubuhku remuk tanpa terkecuali. Tapi besok 'kan hari minggu, aku harus bangun pagi untuk bersiap-siap. Besok kan aku ada kencan dengan Sena. Sebelum pulang tadi, dia memberiku tiket nonton film 'Perselingkuhan Pocong Muda'. Selera film Sena aneh juga, tapi tak apalah. Yang penting aku bisa pergi berdua dengan Sena. Kyaaaa! Rasanya aku terbang ke langit yang tertinggi.

.

.

**|to be continue|  
**

.

.

* * *

**[1]** Ada yang tahu siapa yang ngucapin dialog ini?

.

.

.

Ya, jawabannya adalah Ishimaru! Apa ada yang nyadar?

Ishimaru : "Yah, tidak ada yang menyadarinya pun tidak apa-apa. Haha." *pinjem tawa miris punya Suzuna*


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

.

**Eyeshield21 Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

.**  
**

**My Brother Is An Idiot  
**

**Genre: **Humor/Family, slight romance**  
**

**Pairings: **Sena x Suzuna, slight Hiruma x Mamori

**Warning:** Bahasa tidak baku nyempil dikit. You don't like? I don't care. #ehlagi

.

* * *

.

**Normal POV.**

Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya dengan malu-malu. Mengusir kegelapan yang menyelimuti Deimon pagi itu. Suzuna Taki, gadis manis yang sedang berseri-seri itu sibuk memilih baju yang akan dipakainya untuk kencan.

'_Aduh, aku bingung pakai baju yang mana._ _Sepertinya aku harus minta pendapat seseorang. Tapi satu-satunya orang yang ada di rumah ini selain aku kan hanya …. Yah, sudahlah. Daripada tidak ada sama sekali_,' batin Suzuna.

"Kakak! Bantu aku memilih baju!" teriak Suzuna yang kamarnya di lantai dua kepada _the one and only_ Natsuhiko Taki.

"Ahaha …. _My shiustha_ mau pergi kencan dengan _Monsieur_ Sena ya …. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu memilih baju. _My shiustha_ ini tahu saja kalau _fashion sense_-ku tiada bandingannya. Ahaha," kata Taki sambil berputar-putar dengan satu kaki.

"Ya …. Terserahlah …. Sekarang, bagaimana dengan baju yang ini?" tanya Suzuna sambil memperlihatkan baju berwarna _pink_ yang sangat manis.

"Ahaha. Warnanya terlalu lembut untuk gadis sepertimu."

"Apa maksudnya itu? Huh, ya sudah, kalau yang itu?"

"Baju itu tidak sesuai denganmu yang berdada rata. Tetapi kalau _Mademoiselle_ Mamori yang memakainya pasti akan bagus sekali. Ahaha. "

"Grrrr …. kalau yang itu?" tanya Suzuna sambil menahan amarah dan mengutuk dalam hati.

"Ahaha. Baju itu akan membuatmu terlihat gemuk adikku tercinta."

"Arrrggghhhh! Sudahlah, aku pakai yang ini saja. Kakak payah! Keluar, aku mau ganti baju!" teriak Suzuna sambil mengambil salah satu baju secara acak. _Mood_-nya pagi ini benar-benar telah dirusak oleh Taki.

.

**Suzuna's POV.**

Arrrggghhhh! Kakak benar-benar payah! Kenapa sih aku harus punya kakak yang seperti itu? Menyebalkan. _Mood_-ku kan jadi rusak, padahal aku sedang senang sekali karena Sena mengajakku kencan. Sebelumnya kami memang sering pergi berdua, tapi itu hanya untuk memata-matai lawan DDB di pertandingan. Hari ini spesial, jadi tak ada yang boleh mengacaukannya!

_Ting Tong!_

Ah, itu pasti Sena. Aku pun bergegas turun setelah melihat pantulan diriku di cermin entah untuk keberapa ratus ribu kalinya. Saat aku sampai di ruang tamu, Sena sedang ditemani oleh kakakku.

Aku khawatir kakak akan membicarakan sesuatu yang memalukan jadi aku langsung menyeret Sena pergi tanpa mendengarkan kakak yang menggumamkan sesuatu. Aku yakin sesuatu itu pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

"Su—Suzuna-_chan_. Sepertinya Taki-_san_ ingin mengatakan sesuatu," kata Sena yang sedang kuseret sepanjang jalan kenangan.

"Ah, jangan pedulikan dia. Yang penting hari ini aku ingin bersenang-senang bersamamu Sena," jawabku sambil memamerkan senyumku yang paling manis.

"I-iya, hari ini aku juga hanya ingin bersamamu Suzuna-_chan_."

Kyaaaa! Sena mengatakan hal itu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Maniiis sekaliii. Ya Tuhan …. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku dapat melalui hari ini dalam keadaan hidup ….

.

**Normal POV.**

Pasangan _chibi_ itu berjalan beriringan menuju gedung bioskop. Tapi mereka terpaksa harus menelan pil sepahit mukanya Monta karena gedung bioskop tersebut ditutup gara-gara kebakaran. Katanya sih ada yang ngelempar granat dan nembakin bazooka ke bioskop itu gara-gara ketahuan lagi pacaran selama film berlangsung.

"Suzuna-_chan_, maaf ya. Kita jadi tidak bisa nonton," Sena meminta maaf pada Suzuna.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sena. Aku sudah cukup senang bisa pergi bersamamu," jawab Suzuna sambil menatap dalam-dalam mata Sena.

"Begitukah? Aku juga senang sekali, Suzuna-_chan_."

"Tapi Sena, aku curiga siapa yang menyebabkan kebakaran di gedung bioskop itu."

"Ya, aku juga punya dugaan. Tapi sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman saja?"

"Ide bagus. Baiklah, ayo."

Saat itu, tiba-tiba muncul Taki yang berlari-lari memanggil Suzuna sambil berputar-putar tidak jelas (teteup).

"_My Shiussstttaaaa_!" teriak Taki.

"Eh, sedang apa kakak disini? Tidaaak, ini memalukan sekali. Sena, ayo kita lari!" kata Suzuna sambil kembali menyeret Sena bersamanya.

"Ta ... tapi apa tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkan Taki seperti ini Suzuna-_chan_?" protes Sena.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan dia. Hari ini aku hanya tidak ingin diganggu saat bersamamu. Ayo, kita pergi ke taman! Cepat!"

"Ba ... baiklah," jawab Sena sambil_ blushing._

Akhirnya setelah mendaki gunung lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudera, SenaSuzu pun berhasil sampai di taman tanpa kekurangan sesuatu pun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tangan mereka saling bertautan selama berlari tadi. Wajah keduanya langsung memerah semerah-merahnya. Apalagi saat sang gadis akan melepaskan tangannya, sang pemuda pun menahannya. Hal itu membuat wajah mereka berdua mencapai titik terpanas di bumi.

"Se ... Sena ... tanganmu …." kata Suzuna yang sudah _blushing_ berat.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Aku suka seperti ini," jawab Sena yang kerennya muncul.

"A ... aku juga suka seperti ini. A ... aku ... se ... senang sekali …." Tiba-tiba saja gagapnya Sena pindah ke Suzuna.

"Suzuna-_chan_, sebenarnya selama ini aku …."

Sena tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena kedatangan sesosok makhluk yang sampai saat ini masih belum dapat diidentifikasikan bahkan oleh ilmuwan terpintar sekalipun. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan ….

"_My Shiiiuusssttaa!_ Di mana kau? Kenapa kau lari dariku, adikku tercinta?" seru Taki dari radius sepuluh meter.

"Argh, idiot itu lagi. Mengganggu saja! Ayo, Sena! Kita lari lagi!" kata Suzuna sambil (lagi-lagi) menyeret Sena.

"Hi ... hieee …."

Akhirnya mereka pun berlari dan saling mengejar dengan Taki. Setelah tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran, Sena pun berhenti karena melihat muka Suzuna yang udah mirip banget sama Sadako alias pucat. Sena pun menarik Suzuna ke bangku yang ada di dekat taman.

"Suzuna, apa kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu pucat sekali," tanya Sena yang menatap wajah Suzuna lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sena," jawab Suzuna yang berbohong.

Walaupun bilang begitu, sebenarnya Suzuna merasa sangat pusing dan lelah. Di saat yang genting itulah, Taki berhasil menyusul dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ahaha_ …. My shiustha_ …. Rupanya kau merindukan bermain petak umpet dengan kakakmu yang super jenius ini ya …. Aku lelah sekali, rasanya seperti melakukan_ Death March_ lagi …. Ha …. Ha …" ujarTaki yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

"Kenapa kakak menyusulku kesini? Apa belum cukup kakak selalu membuatku malu dihadapan semua anggota DDB? Kakak bodoh!" teriak Suzuna.

"Suzuna-_chan …. _Menurutku kau tidak seharusnya …." Sena mencoba menenangkan Suzuna.

"Diam, Sena! Kau tidak mengerti kan betapa aku selalu menahan malu karena kelakuannya. Kau tidak pernah berada di posisiku, jadi kau tidak akan pernah mengerti! Kakak payah! Aku benci kakak!" Suzuna mengeluarkan semua emosinya lalu berlari masuk lebih jauh ke dalam taman.

"Tunggu, Suzu …. Ah …."

Tadinya Sena berniat mengejar Suzuna. Hal itu tidak akan terlalu sulit mengingat kemampuannya berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya. Tapi begitu melihat Taki yang mematung dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dan sorot mata yang memandang kosong ke tempat terakhir Suzuna berada, ia memutuskan untuk mencoba menghibur Taki.

"Taki-_san …._ Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sena pelan.

"Ah, Sena-_kun …._"

'_loh, tumben manggilnya Sena-kun, biasanya kan 'Ahaha, _Monsieur_ Sena' begitu_,' batin Sena.

"Aku sudah membuat Suzuna-_chan_ sangat malu ya …. Sekarang dia malah membenciku. Aku ini memang benar-benar kakak yang tidak baik untuknya," kata Taki yang tiba-tiba curhat.

"Taki-_san_, aku yakin Suzuna-_chan_ tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Ia pasti hanya sedang emosi sesaat tadi."

"Padahal, dulu dia selalu tertawa jika melihat aku melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Aku suka sekali melihat senyumnya. Aku tahu Suzuna-_chan_ kesepian karena orang tua kami sering meninggalkan kami berdua saja untuk urusan bisnis di luar Negeri. Makanya aku berusaha keras membuatnya senang. Tapi rupanya aku sudah kelewatan ya."

Sena tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Saat ini adalah pertama kalinya Sena melihat ekspresi Taki yang seperti ini. Tanpa Sena dan Taki ketahui, sebenarnya Suzuna tidak berlari begitu jauh karena ia terlalu lemah dan pusing.

Sambil memeluk lututnya yang masih sakit karena kejadian kemarin, ia mendengarkan penuturan kakaknya yang ia sendiri tidak menyangka akan pernah mendengar hal seperti itu keluar dari mulut seorang Natsuhiko Taki.

"Begitu …. Pantas saja kadang-kadang aku merasa Suzuna-_chan_ memaksakan diri bersikap ceria. Ternyata dia kesepian …" gumam Sena.

"Ya. Tapi keceriaan palsu itu terkikis sedikit demi sedikit saat ia bertemu denganmu dan anggota DDB lainnya, Sena-_kun_. Kau tahu, Suzuna-_chan_ menyukaimu."

"Eh? Ma ... masa?"

"Ya, dia senang sekali hari ini kau mengajaknya keluar. Tapi aku malah mengacaukannya. Maafkan aku, Sena-_kun_."

"Sebenarnya aku sih tidak apa-apa _(walaupun kau muncul di saat yang sangat tidak tepat!)_. Eh, sebelumnya kenapa Taki-_san_ menyusul kami dan mengejar-ngejar kami begitu?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini pada Suzuna-_chan_." Jawab Taki sambil menyodorkan sebungkus obat dan sebuah payung.

"Obat? Memangnya Suzuna-_chan_ sakit apa?"

"Anemia. Seharusnya ia meminum obatnya tadi pagi tapi kurasa ia lupa karena terlalu bersemangat mengenai kencan kalian."

"Ah, pantas saja tadi Suzuna-_chan_ terlihat pucat sekali. Oh ya, payungnya? Apa Suzuna-_chan_ tidak boleh kepanasan juga?"

"Oh, bukan. Itu karena aku tahu hari ini kalian akan pergi keluar jadi aku menyempatkan diri melihat ramalan cuaca di TV dan menurut ramalan, sore ini akan turun hujan."

"Taki-_san_ … kau …."

Lagi-lagi Sena tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba Suzuna berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya sambil menangis.

"Kakaaak! Maaf …. Maafkan aku. Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Aku menyesal telah berkata benci padamu. Maafkan aku kak! Hiks …. Hiks …" isak Suzuna yang sudah tidak bisa membendung tangisnya.

"Suzuna-_chan_, akulah yang harus meminta maaf karena selalu membuatmu malu. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang bisa kau banggakan," jawab Taki sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak, Kak. Akulah yang bersalah karena tidak menghargai usahamu untuk membuatku tetap ceria. Terima kasih, Kak." Suzuna melemparkan senyumnya pada Taki. Senyum itu, senyum sayang yang selalu dirindukan Taki.

"Sama-sama _sista_," Taki pun tersenyum untuk Suzuna. Bukan senyum bodoh yang biasanya tak pernah absen dari wajahnya. Tapi senyum seorang kakak terhadap adik satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi.

_Moment _tersebut berlangsung beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Taki menyadari keberadaan Sena yang berdiri kikuk, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Ya, masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum hari ini berakhir. Kalian masih bisa melanjutkan kencan kalian dan kali ini aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu lagi," kata Taki sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sena.

Yang dikasih kedipan cuma bisa _blushing_ dan gemetaran (_as expected from_ Kobayakawa Sena.).

"I ... iya …. Terima kasih, Taki-_san_," kata Sena sambil tergagap-gagap.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan. Jangan lupa minun obatnya ya, _My shiustha_. Ahaha." (Taki yang asli sudah kembali)

"Iya. Terima kasih Kak. Daaah …. Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam," jawab Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangan pada kakaknya.

Setelah itu, Sena membelikan minuman untuk membantu Suzuna meminum obatnya. Lalu mereka pun duduk-duduk di taman yang sepi, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Sena pun memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaan yang sukses bikin Suzuna kelabakan.

"Suzuna-_chan_, ano …. Tadi Taki-_san_ bilang kalau kau me ... menyu ... menyukaiku? A ... apa itu benar?" tanya Sena takut-takut.

Suzuna menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Ia tidak berani menatap mata Sena, ia terlalu malu untuk itu.

"Benarkah? Aku ... aku juga menyukaimu, Suzuna-_chan_. Maukah kau menjadi ... menjadi …."

"Kyaaaa! Mau! Tentu saja aku mau, Sena!" jawab Suzuna sebelum Sena menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kencan mereka hari itu pun diakhiri dengan Sena yang mengantar Suzuna pulang dengan bergandengan tangan. Mereka memakai payung yang tadi dibawakan oleh Taki karena seperti yang telah diramalkan bahwa sore itu akan turun hujan. Benar-benar sore paling indah bagi seorang Suzuna Taki. Dimana ia mendapatkan cinta dari dua orang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

.

**Dua minggu kemudian, pertandingan Deimon _Devil Bats_ VS Hakushu _Dinosaurs_.**

"Ya~~~ Ayo maju Deimon _Devil Bats_! _Go to Christmast Bow_l!"

Terdengar sorakan ceria dari Kapten tim _Cheerleader_ Deimon, Suzuna Taki yang sedang menyemangati tim Deimon Devil Bats.

"Ahaha …. Adikku tercinta tetap semangat seperti biasanya ya …. Ahaha …." kata Taki sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke udara.

"Ah, kakak selalu saja bertindak bodoh begitu. Huuuh!" keluh Suzuna sambil _sweatdropped_.

"Haha …. Taki-_kun_ juga ceria seperti biasanya ya. Kau beruntung memiliki kakak yang sangat menyayangimu, Suzuna-_chan_," kata Mamori.

'_Eh? Apa maksudnya? Apa Mamo-nee mengetahui tentang kejadian saat aku kencan dengan Sena waktu itu?_' kata Suzuna dalam hati.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Mamo-_nee_?"

"Itu, waktu insiden kau menabrakku waktu itu."

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang kakak lakukan? Saat itu dia bukannya menolongku malah ikut yang lainnya ke UKS. Kakak lebih memperhatikan Mamo-_nee_ daripada aku." (Suzuna rada _jealous_)

"Kau tidak tahu? Waktu itu Taki-_kun_ ikut ke UKS untuk meminta maaf padaku atas kecerobohanmu, Suzuna-_chan_. Tadinya Hiruma-_kun_ akan menggantungmu di pohon kelapa yang ada di dekat tiang bendera (?), tetapi karena kakakmu memohon sampai bersujud-sujud maka kau hanya dihukum untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasku hari itu," jelas Mamori.

_Deg …._ Suzuna merasa sangat terharu akan perhatian kakaknya yang tak pernah diketahuinya itu. Dalam hati, ia berjanji untuk bersikap lebih baik kepada sang kakak.

"Oh ya, Suzuna-_chan_. Aku hampir lupa kalau ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Mamori.

"Eh, siapa?"

"Hai, aku Kapten _Cheerleader_ tim Bando _Spiders_. Namaku Ai Minami (A/N : Ngarang). Aku dan timku ingin bergabung untuk mendukung tim DDB."

"Ya~~~ Tentu saja. Lebih banyak dukungan akan lebih baik. Terima kasih."

"Tentu, tapi sebelumnya aku belum tahu namamu."

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Namaku Taki. Suzuna Taki."

"Eh? Namamu sama dengan pemain no. 37 itu."

"Ya~~~ Dia adalah kakakku, Natsuhiko Taki, _Tight-End_ tim Deimon _Devil Bats_," jawab Suzuna dengan senyum yang terkembang dan mata yang penuh rasa bangga.

.

.

**|end|**

**.**

.

.

* * *

.

**Omake**

Machinegun Sanada : "_Touchdown!_ Ya, Natsuhiko Taki berhasil menerima _pass_ yang dikirimkan dari neraka!"

Ai : "Wah ... kakakmu pemain yang hebat juga ya, Taki-_san_. Tapi semangatmu juga tidak kalah dengannya."

Suzuna : "Ah, kau bisa saja Minami-_san_."

Taki : "Ahahaha ... Kalian semua lihat itu? Itulah kemampuan dari pemain paling jenius dan tampan di dunia yaitu aku! Ahahaha!" (Taki teriak-teriak dari tengah lapangan sambil muter-muter dengan satu kaki)

Ai : "Ah, kakakmu benar-benar errr ... unik ya …. Ha …. Ha …." (Ai udah_ sweatdropped_ segalon)

Suzuna : "Minami-_san_, tolong panggil aku Suzuna saja."

.

**The End [Beneran]**

.

* * *

**A\N :** Ya~~~ selesai juga …. Maaf kalau mengecewakan reader sekalian ….

Akhir kata,

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**


End file.
